


Answering the Call

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, 5+1 Things, Actors, Arguing, Aunts & Uncles, Awkwardness, Boss/Employee Relationship, British Female Character, Canon Disabled Character, Children, Children Say The Darndest Things, Co-workers, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Frustration, Historical References, Jokes, Los Angeles, Male Friendship, Married Couple, Matchmaking, Multi-Era, New York City, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Off-screen Relationship(s), Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pregnancy, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), SHIELD, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Snark, Spies & Secret Agents, Teasing, Theatre, Time Skips, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Undecided Relationship(s), Unplanned Pregnancy, pre-SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing about Jack Thompson that will never change, it's that he enjoys meddling in business that isn't really his. And if there's one thing about Daniel Sousa that will never change, it's that he's only a phone call away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**July 1946**

“I hate you. Again.”

“No, you don’t. You love me. You’re ecstatic.”

“Ecstatic? That you’re a massive jerk who didn’t have the decency to tell me you were sending someone with whom I have a particularly tumultuous career history? I’m trying to solve this case, Jack. Not turn my life, let alone my office, into a soap opera.”

“Oh, come on!”

“Besides, she clearly _thought_ I was expecting her, and I doubt the surprise of welcoming her here could have been much more awkward.”

“Yeah, well, I told her you asked for her, so-”

“ _Why_ would you do that?”

“Why do you think, wiseguy?”

“Because you’re a terrible person who hates that I am warm in Hollywood making more money than you are back in New York.”

“Shut up, Sousa. Just...take her out to dinner, for God’s sake. Welcome her to town, break the ice, brag about being a good chief, give her a kiss on the cheek, acknowledge that there’s something there.”

“I am _trying_ to be her boss here. I’m not asking her on a date.”

“Well, either you are or someone else is. And I don’t wanna know who you’re gonna hate when she actually says yes to somebody else.”

“...it’ll still be you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**March 1947**

“Daniel...just get both of them, dammit.”

“I _can’t_ afford both, Jack.”

“Then ask Stark for a boost. He’s still there, right? Doing his motion picture or...whomever?”

“Very funny. Yes, he’s here, but there’s not a way in hell I’m asking him to pay for my girlfriend’s goddamn birthday present.”

“Then, flip a coin or...get the Jarvises to weigh in. Or, get her a dog.”

“A dog? You’re not serious.”

“I’m totally serious. Dogs are great. Besides, you can consider it practice.”

“Practice? Practice for wha- shut up.”

“You’re thinking about it. I know you are.”

“Thinking about it doesn’t mean it makes sense to do any time soon. We’re not even done phasing the SSR into SHIELD yet. We’ve both got way too much responsibility for the time being. We’re not even talking about-”

“Yeah, I know, I know. So get a dog, and get a ring, and when the time comes…”

“It’s not some...simple, linear process.”

“It’s Carter. Of course it isn’t. But that _seems_ to be something you can work with, Daniel.”


	3. Chapter 3

**October 1947**

“Green? You have a _green_ bathroom? That’s terrible.”

“It’s called seafoam green, and it’s _not_ that bad.”

“No, you just refuse to _think_ it’s bad because you’re riding the high of moving in together. Two months from now, you’re gonna _hate_ it.”

“I’ve survived far worse, Jack. Besides, it’s a _house_ , a whole damned house that we’ve got together now. It’s got a two-car garage and a fence and a backyard, dammit. I can handle a green bathroom.”

“If you say so, Sousa. Hey, isn’t it two-bedroom? Thought there was a...a nursery, or what have you.”

“...Study. And for the record, that wasn’t subtle at all.”

“Better to have tried and failed…”

“If you say so, Thompson.”


	4. Chapter 4

**December 1947**

“So, you never told me what you got Mademoiselle Director, but I’m pretty sure what you sent _me._ Unless there’s another reason I’ve been assigned three weeks leave in February.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it _leave_. You’re gonna get your ass on a Stark plane over here.”

“Like hell I am. Some present _this_ is. Gimme a refund.”

“Not _your_ present, Jack."

"Well, that's even _worse_."

"You’re coming here to be my best man.”

"...Shoulda said that first."


	5. Chapter 5

**June 1951**

“So, what’s it like being your own boss again?”

“You kidding me? Steph’s bossier than Peggy is.”

_“I heard that!”_

“Apparently Peggy heard that.”

“Well, at least you know where she gets it from, right?”

“Hey, these are the loves of my life we’re talking about here. At least _pretend_ to be playing nice.”

_”Is that Uncle Jack?”_

“Hey, hey, put the pipsqueak on.”

“For the _love_ of God, stop calling her that.”

“She’s my goddaughter, Sousa. I will affectionately call her _whatever_ I damn well please. Now put her on and lemme say hello. I gotsa give her some advice.”

"Advice? Jack, she's a toddler."

"And according to you, she's your new boss. I am an important male figure in her life who happens to have some experience in that department. And for the record, I can _hear_ you rolling your eyes. Now give the child the phone."

"For the record, my wife _is_ still _your_ boss. Remember that before you get any ideas about teaching Stephanie curse words."

"No, I'll leave that to Madame Director. Kid's gotta get the 'bloody hells' down first."


	6. Chapter 6

**April 1952**

”I’m sure she’s fine, Jack. Stressed, sure, but otherwise fine.”

“Fine? Daniel, for heaven's sake, did you hear me? She _turned down_ a role. I mean, a supporting role, yeah, but the most important of them, of course, and come on - she doesn’t turn anything down! She’s Angela goddamn Thompson, that’s not...that’s just not something she _does,_ Daniel. There’s _something_ wrong. Ever since that stupid cold we all got hit with, she hasn’t been herself. Didn’t feel like wine or dessert yesterday, either. You _ever_ hear that? Doesn’t sound like my wife.”

“From Angie, no, never heard that. How...how long ago was she sick?”

“It was...it’s been a couple months. Wants to slow down half the time now, stayed inside when it rained last week. Either doesn’t want to be touched and will actually start hissing at me if I do touch her, or the plain opposite. Came to the office the other day, practically just to curl up in my damn lap like a cat or something.”

“So, affectionate but weird.”

“Doesn’t sound like it seems all that weird to you.”

“Talk to her, Jack. That’s really the best-”

_“Daniel? Are you in there?”_

_“Daddy, Daddy! Guess what, guess what, guess what?”_

_“Shh, honey. Daddy’s on the phone. He's busy.”_

_“Auntie Angie came to the playground today!”_

“Just a minute, man. That’s nice, sweetheart. Did she stay and play with you?”

_“Only a little. She talked to Miss Martinez almost the _whole_ entire time. It’s okay, though. I secret agented and heard _all_ about everything.”_

“Honey, you really shouldn’t eavesdrop on people. It isn’t nice.”

_“But Daddy! It’s so exciting!”_

_“Stephanie, darling, please, let your father return to his phone call.”_

_“But Mummy, doesn’t Daddy _want_ to hear about Auntie Angie’s baby?”_


End file.
